CUE
CUE is the 117 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begins with the history of Old Hell. It is explained of how Old Hell does not exist any more. The time of Old Hell is known as "Weiss", and it is stated that there were many devils in this era as well. However, these devils were arrogant and ill-humored, attempting to conquer both Heaven and The World of Living along with their own Hell. Due to this, the 6 Goddesses from Heaven known as the Jupiter Sisters sealed away all the devils from Hell along with themselves. After a while, Hell becomes inhabited once more, but with more understanding devils, beginning the era of New Hell. New Hell establishes political stability and peace for hundreds of years until one day, the spell sealing both the Goddesses and the Devils of Old Hell was broken. All of the devils that were held in until then escaped, and hid in The World of Living in order to restore their powers. By hiding in gaps of the soul and feeding on negative energy, the Weiss became stronger and stronger. Now these devils are known to be called "Runaway Spirits". In order to prevent the Runaway Spirits from regaining their power, a defense squad called the "Runaway Spirit Squad" was formed. On the other hand, there were beings other than Runaway Spirits that came to Earth in order to rebuild their strength. They were the six Goddesses. It is explained how their process of regaining strength was basically the same as the Runaway Spirits, but instead of negative energy, they grew powerful with the power of love. The first Goddess named Diana resides within Tenri Ayukawa. The second was Apollo, residing within Kanon Nakagawa, who is currently unconscious with a dagger stuck deep in her body, being healed (attempt) by Haqua. Elsie cries that Kanon is dead because she was stabbed. Haqua tells her she is still alive which fills Elsie with hope for the moment. As Haqua hesitates about telling Elsie about Kanon's state, a worried-looking Diana looks from beside and talks to herself, asking why this had to happen right after she finally found one of her sisters. Diana tells her sister to hang in there as Keima silently leans on the back of a couch with a blank, and somewhat sad expression. Suddenly, a black aura spreads around the dagger and Haqua admits that she cannot pull the dagger out, which leads Elsie to the conclusion that if Haqua couldn't, she definitely could not either. Diana tells the two devils that she will try as well, and grips onto the dagger. When she starts pulling with all her strength, Keima sees the Vintage sensor starting to react. Then, the black aura from the dagger starts wrapping around Diana's arms and attacks her. Haqua and Elsie panic and help her get away from the aura, and when they finally do, Diana realizes it is impossible for them to pull the dagger out because the black aura is magic from Old Hell. The girls are silent for a moment, until Elsie shouts out in shock. Diana says that she knew this feeling from before; that it was an assassination spell used by the devils of Old Hell. Haqua yells out that using magic of Old Hell was strictly prohibited these days, and that one would be sent to jail for using it. She also adds that they do not learn it in school either. Elsie asks if this could mean some of the Weiss are already revived, and Haqua tells her to not say things like that. As the sensor continues to flash, Haqua notices an emblem of Vintage on the handle of the dagger. Diana and Elsie ask what this is, and Haqua explains that they are an illegal organization of new devils that wish to restore Old Hell who never learn no matter how many times they get crushed. She continues on that there are some members in Vintage that can use magic of Old Hell, but that what is truly shocking is the fact that it made it to The World of Living. Keima watches the girls talk, and the girls ask why it was so shocking to find this magic on Earth. Haqua concludes that since only devils that are a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad can come to Earth, there must be a traitor within the squad that is supposed to be abolishing things like this from happening. Diana looks out of the window and murmurs that she feels something bad will occur soon. Elsie meanwhile asks Haqua if they can still save Kanon even if what she said is true. Haqua tells her it is not possible if they can't pull the dagger out. She states that this assassination skill is even more powerful then the ones that do exist in New Hell, and that Kanon was still alive although she is human thanks to Apollo's powers. Still, she says Kanon will not be able to hang on for much longer. Haqua also says that if Apollo's power runs out, Kanon would either die or in the worst case, revive as the undead, which shocks Elsie. Diana still looks worried, and grieves the fact that this happened right after they finally met each other. Suddenly, Keima butts into the conversation, telling them to not just give up there and tell him how much time Kanon has left. The girls looks surprised. Keima gets up saying that since all the drama is now over, they should proceed by sharing information next. When Keima says that after acquiring all the information their options would change, Haqua is enraged and punches Keima as he tries to say that it is too early to be deciding about death. Elsie says that Keima is being too cold and says that he hasn't been paying enough attention. Elsie suggests Keima to help Kanon get better for she loves him (which makes the other girls jerk) and Keima simply shoots back that being able to help or not depends on all the information they can gather. Haqua yells at Keima that their situation is serious and that there is no time for him to be fooling around. Keima agrees, saying that if Kanon dies, she will never be able to return, and that is why they have to save her no matter what. This surprises the girls. Keima continues on that they are currently racing against time, so that they should save their panic and depression for when she is really about to die. He finishes by saying the best they can do is gather information, which drops the girls into silence. Then, Diana says that Kanon will be able to live for around 2~3 more days, and asks Haqua for a confirmation. Haqua jerks, and then answers that Diana is correct. She also adds on that looking at the rate of the miasma spreading, they probably have something more like a week or so. She explains that Kanon will die when the miasma completely covers her body. Keima nods, and goes on once more saying that since New Devils can't do anything about the magic of Old Hell, the ones who hold the highest probability in the key of success would be the Goddesses, since they were the once who sealed in the devils of Old Hell. Diana starts saying that she could not do anything about the dagger, and Keima interrupts by asking what would happen if there were other Goddesses to help, which surprises Diana. Diana says that if that were the case, they would indeed have a higher chance of success, but says that one week would not be enough to find another Goddess. Keima ignores her, and declares he will find another Goddess within a week, which surprises the girls once more. Keima adds that if that were the case, it would be better if he just found all of them in a week. Elsie tries to tell him that things are easier said than done, and asks how he plans to work this out. Keima replies that there is always a chance of success, and that if there isn't one yet, he would create the chance himself. The chapter ends with Keima saying that since it was his fault Kanon ended up like this, he would not fail ever again. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary